


221b - Turning point

by Anarion



Series: Inevitable Outcome [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, First Time Blow Jobs, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M, Monday Porn, Sex, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 14:44:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17920820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarion/pseuds/Anarion
Summary: He isn’t quite sure how they got here.





	221b - Turning point

He isn’t quite sure how they got here. Here being the living room, John on his knees, hands gripping Sherlock’s hips like a lifeline and his nose pressed to Sherlock’s lower abdomen. Sherlock is hot and heavy in John’s mouth, his hand is buried in John’s hair.

He remembers the case, the chase, his yearning to touch John, always John, but the rest is blurry.

“Look at me,” Sherlock rasps and John tilts his head, taking him even deeper, impossibly, devastatingly deep, and swallows around him. Sherlock shakes apart, John’s piercing gaze the only thing keeping him upright.

Afterwards they stare at each other, neither of them sure what to do now. Then John says his name and he sounds _wrecked_ and Sherlock can’t pull him to his feet fast enough. His hand slides from John’s hair to his neck as he pulls him into an open-mouthed kiss. His hands are shaking as he fumbles John’s trousers open and pushes his fingers inside.

“Look at me,” Sherlock says again and again John does. His nails carve little crescent moon-shaped imprints into Sherlock’s skin and then, “Sherlock… _Sherlock_!” everything is over. And at the same time _everything_ has just begun.

All truths in the open, all secrets revealed. No more ‘Married to my work’ or ‘I’m not gay’. Two men laid bare.

**Author's Note:**

> I had a shitty afternoon (academia-wise). Time for some chocolate and some Monday porn! :D


End file.
